Baby You're All that I want
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: The big day had finally come for the two lovers, Sasuke and Naruto. It was their wedding and both of their family's had come.


**_Hey again! Another Story that came to my mind, I decided to right it quickly, Sorry if there is any grammer problems! I'll try to fix it later. Once Again, I don't own Naruto, I wish I did though._**

**Baby You're All that I want**

The big day had finally come for the two loves birds, Sasuke and Naruto. It was their wedding and both of their family's had come. For Sasuke there was Itachi, Mikoto, Fugaku and Obito. For Naruto there was Kushina, Tsunade, Minato, and her big brother Kyuubi. Even Naruto and Sasuke Surrogate family and friends came along, Such as Kiba and his wife Shina (FemShino), Hinata and Her husband Neji, [AN: Neji is not her cousin in this fic, I didn't know who to use for Hinata so I just used Neji and pretended she was not his cousin.], Ino and her Boyfriend Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Sakura, and finally Lee and Tenten. Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Kurenai, Anko and Yugao came along to, as surrogate family to Naruto and Sasuke. Shikamaru was Sasuke's best man.

[Inside of the dressing room with the girls]

"Oh my gosh Naruto you look so beautiful" Sakura exclaimed as she walked out of one of dressing stalls. Naruto turned and smiled. She was wearing the most beautiful white wedding dress, Her Blonde hair was pulled up in a Beautiful bun. She wore Black Eyeliner, Blue Eye Shadow, A little bit of Mascara, and Pink Lip Stick. The other girls came out a gasped when they saw her. She smiled at then in her own gentle beautiful way.

The girls wore a Short purple dress that had a bow on the side and Silver Heels.

[AN: The Links to the Dress and Wedding Dress are on my profile!]

[Inside the dressing room with the guys]

Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Sai, Gaara, Kankuro, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, Shikamaru, Itachi, Kyuubi, Fugaku, and Minato were all doing what guys do best..

[Wedding time]

Naruto walked hand and Hand with her father to Sasuke where he was standing in front of the priest, She walked in front of Sasuke and Smiled Shyly at him, He smiled back, They both had a little peach dusting their cheeks.

[BLAH BLAH BLAH STUPD VOW SHIT THAT THE PRIEST SAYS WHATEVR!]

"Uchiha Sasuke, Do you Take This Lovely Lady as your Wife?" He said

"I do" Sasuke replied Smirking

"And do you Uzumaki Naruto Take this Gentleman As your Husband" He said

"I do!" She exclaimed as she smiled brightly smiled at Sasuke

"I now Pronouce as Husband and wife, You may now Kiss the bride"

Sasuke Kissed naruto and Everyone cheered, They walked Hand and Hand down the aisle. The Kiba, Kyuubi, Obito, Gai, and Lee were all Shouting At Sasuke saying "Congragulations Our Friend" And One Lee and Gai's Part it was "Youthful Friend". Neji, Sai, Minato, Asuma, Kakashi, Fugaku, Gaara, Kankuro, Itachi, and Shikamaru Smiled at Sasuke and Nodded their Congrats. All of the girls Waved with tears running down there faces and yelling out Congrats to Naruto.

[Later at the Reception]

Naruto wore a Short Blue Strapless dress that fell to mid thigh, With Black Heels. Her long Golden Blonde hair Fell all the way down to her Waist, And her bangs fell to her neck and above her eyebrows.

Sakura wore A pink Strapless dress that fell just above her knees, Her Pink hair was pulled into a small bun and Her bangs fell to her neck.

Hinata, Ino, Temari and Anko wore the Same Purple Strapless Dress, But each one was different, Hinata's had Gems on the top of it and her hair was flowing down her back. Temari's Had a bow on the side with no gems, and her hair was pulled into her regular four ponytails. Ino's Dress was Plain Purple with a Diamond Belt in the middle, Her Blonde hair flowing down her back. And Finally Anko who's dress was just Purple, and her hair was in its usually Ponytail.

Shina, Tenten, Yugao, and Kurenai has a simple Red Strapless dress. Shina's let her hair fall down her back and so did Tenten. Yugao and Kurenai Pulled their Hair in a Small half Ponytail. Mikoto, Kushina, and Tsunade wore a White Laired dress, With a lace belt in the middle. Kushina And Mikoto Pulled their hair up into a Bun and Tsunade let her's flow.

The men gasped and blushed when they saw there Wives and Girlfriends. Each pulling their Possession's and kissing them senseless..

They Spent the whole night eating, and Drinking, and Spending time with Friends. Then it was time for music and dancing. Naruto went up to the stage and Caught everyone attention.

"Hi everyone" She said and everyone waved

"I'm going to sing a song for My Lovely Husband Suke, I hope you guys enjoy" She said, And soft Music began in the background, Soon her Beautiful, Soft and Angelic voiced feel the whole area.

[Song start]

Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

[Song end]

Everyone stood up and clapped, Sasuke wiped the Tears out of his Eyes and Ran up and Kissed the living daylights out of the woman he loved!

"I love you so much Naru-chan" He said

"I love you Too Suke" She said Smiling.

OWARI!


End file.
